legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan Stronghold
The Sarafan Stronghold was a major building in Nosgoth, situated on the southern banks of the Great Southern Lake, it served as headquarters of the Sarafan in Nosgoth's early history and would later be used as the central base for Moebius's mercenary army in the Pre-Blood Omen and Blood Omen eras. The fortress witnessed much significant Nosgothic history before being abandoned to Demons attack in the Post-Blood Omen era . The Stronghold was first glimpsed in cutscenes in ''Blood Omen'' and was a playable location in Soul Reaver 2 and ''Defiance''. Profile *'Name:' The Sarafan Stronghold *'Category:' Soul Reaver 2 main locations/Defiance main locations/Recurring location *'Introduced:' • Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) (unnamed) • Soul Reaver 2 (2001) (named playable location) *'Architects:' Unknown, probably Humans *'Ownership:' • The Sarafan (Nosgoth's early history) (Nosgoth's early history) • Moebius's mercenary army (Pre-Blood Omen era) *'Status:' Partially ruined (as of Post-Blood Omen era) *'Features:' Two Time-streaming chambers, Circle's gathering-room, Cloister, Chapter House, Sanctuary (Sarafan Stronghold), Various other Significant Rooms, Murals and Sculptures. *'Inhabitants:' • Various Sarafan troops, Malek, Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah, Moebius, Vorador, Martyred Balance Guardian, Martyred Energy Guardian, Martyred Nature Guardian, Martyred States Guardian, Martyred Mind Guardian, Martyred Dimension Guardian, Vorador, Kain (Nosgoth's early history) • Various mercenary army troops, Moebius, Kain, William (sarcophagus)(Pre-Blood Omen era) • Various Demon hunter troops, Various Demons, Moebius (illusion)(Post-Blood Omen era) *'Appearances:' • • • • Role The Scourge of the Circle The Stronghold was the headquarters of the Sarafan crusades against the Vampires in Nosgoth's early history. The Stronghold was seen only briefly in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain as cutscenes in Chapter 1 and Chapter 6 depicted several of the Pillar Guardians observing the Sarafan killing fields through the viewing basin of the Circle's gathering-room and Vorador's subsequent Slaughter of the Circle and defeat of Malek in Nosgoth's early history. Only the gathering room and the corridor leading to it could be identified. A more Cynical and Indecorous Age Though initially unidentified, the Stronghold would feature briefly in the finale of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Prologue to Soul Reaver 2 as Raziel pursued Kain backwards in time arriving in one of the Time-streaming chambers of the stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era, when Moebius's mercenary army occupied the stronghold. The Stronghold was featured in a much greater role in the rest of Soul Reaver 2, where it was a significant recurring playable location. Raziel began Chapter 1 in the similarly appearing gathering room and much of the level followed Raziel's exploration of the Stronghold and his rediscovery of his Sarafan heritage among the rooms of the stronghold. Raziel would pass through several significant chambers within the stronghold (including finding the Soul Reaver in William's chapel) and would often be confronted by the swordmen and pikemen of Moebius's order. Exiting the stronghold from a high balcony above the Lake, Raziel was unable to re-enter the Stronghold until he had gained the Light Reaver enhancement from the Light Forge. Returning to the Stronghold in Chapter 5 Raziel used the enhancement to infiltrate the stronghold docks, attempting to reach the Time-streaming chambers in the gathering room to return to Nosgoth's early history. After a significant meeting with Kain in William's chapel and the ignition of the Second paradox, Raziel was able to reach the Time-streaming chambers and persuade Moebius to send him into the past. Derelict and Abandoned As Raziel emerged from the Time-streaming chamber he discovered that Moebius had instead sent him to the Post-Blood Omen era, a century after the Collapse of the Pillars. In this era, the boundaries between dimensions had become weakened, allowing Demons to penetrate into the Material Realm and the stronghold was partially ruined and largely abandoned to Demon infestation; with the Demons and a few Demon hunters the only inhabitants. Many of the features seen in the Pre-Blood Omen era remained in this time although most were eroded, worn or missing completely and only one major addition was seen as a statue of Moebius holding aloft the severed head of Vorador had been added to the inner sanctum of Sanctuary commemorating the final kill of Moebius's mercenary army. The ruined stronghold was of little use to Raziel and once again he ventured of out the building to the Lake and beyond, though the ruined dock entrance allowed Raziel to re-enter the building freely in this era. Their Loathsome Fortress After gaining access to the Air Reaver and the Time-streaming chamber in the Swamp, Raziel was finally able to travel to Nosgoth's early history, at the height of the Sarafan Vampire purge. In this era, the Lake by the stronghold was frozen over, sealing the dock entrance shut and preventing Raziel from entering the Stronghold until he had gained the Fire Reaver. After witnessing the death of Janos Audron at the hands of the Sarafan warrior inquisitors, Raziel pursued them back to the stronghold in the final chapters of Soul Reaver 2, entering by using his newly acquired Fire enhancement to melt the ice around the dock entrance and hoping to recover the Reaver and the Heart of Darkness. With his assault coinciding with Vorador's legendary Slaughter of the Circle, Raziel was able to find the Reaver in a small antechamber, but confronted by Moebius and Malek; and with Moebius's Staff disabling the wraith blade, Raziel was left with no other choice but to use the Reaver, causing the two guardians to retreat. Bound to the Reaver, Raziel was made practically invincible as he moved through the major areas of the stronghold, facing battles with major Sarafan warrior inquisitors in each. Raziel would finally confront his former human self and uncover his destiny in the Chapter House, as well as Kain's triggering of the Third paradox. The stronghold itself appeared much simpler in this era, with few of the elaborate murals of later times and with Raziel channeled into facing the elite inquisitors and away from Vorador, he was unable to access areas around the gathering room. Sanctuary of my Enemy The Stronghold returned as a playable location once again in Legacy of Kain: Defiance as Kain returned to the fortress in Nosgoth's early history seeking answers from Moebius, some years after the conclusion of Soul Reaver 2. Kain would spend his first chapters in the stronghold and finding the Balance fragment and Flame fragments of the Balance Emblem in William's chapel and the gatehouse respectively, was able to confront Moebius first in his chamber and then in the upper tower, from which point he could use Bat Form to fly to the Pillars. The stronghold itself was expanded over what had been previously seen and many rooms were lavishly decorated (though still lacking major murals) or modified from their original design. Perhaps due to the combat-focus of Defiance, the stronghold is notably more populated by enemies than before, with a variety of Sarafan Archers, Sarafan crusaders, Sarafan zealots and Sarafan inquisitors confronting Kain on regular occasions. History * Presumably built at some point during the course of the Sarafan crusades in Nosgoth's early history, the fortress would become the main headquarters of the Sarafan brotherhood and meeting place of the Circle of Nine during the same period. After the death of Janos Audron at the hands of the Sarafan warrior inquisitors at the height of the crusades, both the Heart of Darkness and the Reaver were taken to the stronghold. However this brought terrible vengeance upon the Sarafan order as both the Wraith Raziel and the first turned Vampire Vorador infiltrated the Stronghold and began devastating attacks. Vorador reached the Circle's gathering-room and slaughtered six of the Pillar Guardians, as well as inflicting a humiliating defeat upon Conflict Guardian and protector of the Circle Malek. At the same time, Raziel's path through the Stronghold enabled him to recover the Reaver and - made virtually invincible by the blade - Raziel was able to murder the remaining Warrior Inquisitors (including his former Human self). At the conclusion of his visit, Raziel would learn of his destiny to become the captive spirit within the Soul Reaver and a paradox aided by Kain would change history, temporarily postponing his fate and igniting a new timeline. SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-EraA.PNG|External balcony SR2-Lake-LightForge-StrongholdBalconyEntrance.PNG|Stronghold on 'inner' Lake area (pre-BOera only) SR2-Stronghold-BalconyEntrance-Lake.PNG|'inner' Stronghold Balcony in Light Forge Lake area SR2-Lake-StrongholdDock-EraA.PNG|Stronghold on 'outer' lake - Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Lake-StrongholdDock-EraB.PNG|Stronghold on 'outer' lake - Post-Blood Omen era SR2-Lake-StrongholdDock-EraC.PNG|Stronghold on 'outer' lake - Early History era SR2-Stronghold-DockEntrance-Lake-EraA.PNG|Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-DockEntrance-Lake-EraB.PNG|Post-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-DockEntrance-Lake-EraC.PNG|Early History era SR2-Stronghold-Lake-DockEntrance-EraA.png|Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Lake-DockEntrance-EraB.png|Post-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Lake-DockEntrance-EraC.png|Early History era * Though losing most of their command structure due to the vengeance of Raziel and Vorador (and with their highest ranking warrior Malek disgraced), the Sarafan order was able to continue operations in the stronghold for some time afterwards, with Moebius apparently leading the order. Some years after the legendary assault on the fortress, Kain would return to Infiltrate the Stronghold, attempting to find out from Moebius what had happened to Raziel. Recovering several fragments of the Balance Emblem, Kain was able confront Moebius, first in Moebius' chamber and then again in the Tower and after being persuaded to investigate "west of the Pillars of Nosgoth", Kain left the Stronghold. Some time after this, the Sarafan crusades drew to a close and the usage of the Stronghold is unknown for several centuries. * Nearly five centuries later in the Pre-Blood Omen era, the fledgling Kain's murder of the William ignited another Vampire Purge, with Moebius leading a new generation of Vampire Hunters - Moebius's People's Army. Striving to "honor the memory" of the Sarafan Brotherhood, Moebius' hunters inhabited the fortress and like the Sarafan before them, the Stronghold became a major base for the faction as it sought to eliminate the vampire plague. Defiance-Stronghold-Bridge-Lake2.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Bridge-Lake1.PNG Defiance-Pillars-Pillars10-StrongholdVista-EraA.png Defiance-Pillars-Pillars10-StrongholdVista-EraB.png Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|Sarafan Stronghold * Twenty years later, as the murder of Ariel led to the Corruption of the Pillars of Nosgoth, the Wraith Raziel arrived at the Time Streaming Chamber in the Sarafan Stronghold (having traveled from the Chronoplast in the Soul Reaver era and snatched from the time-stream by Moebius). Encouraged by Moebius to embrace his former Sarafan heritage (and to kill Kain), Raziel explored the Stronghold finding murals and imagery dedicated to the major events of the history of the vampire hunters. After journeying out into Nosgoth and finding traces of Ancient Vampire history (and convinced that Janos held the answers he required), Raziel returned to the Sarafan Stronghold to attempt to use the Time-streaming chambers to travel back to Nosgoth's early history. As Raziel entered William's Chapel he was met by Kain, who explained the nature of history and destiny in Nosgoth. Using the Reaver blade to ignite a Paradox, Raziel was able to spare Kain's life and change history, creating a new timeline. * By the Blood Omen era thirty years later, Moebius' army had virtually eliminated the Vampires and with Vorador's execution at Stahlberg, Kain would be left the last Vampire in Nosgoth. Despite this victory for the order, it's days were numbered. Shortly after the death of Vorador, Kain would be presented with a fateful decision to decide the fate of Nosgoth; his refusal to sacrifice himself caused the Pillars of Nosgoth to Collapse and created a rift that breached through dimensions. * In the wake of this many Demons species were able to cross from the Demon Realm and mount attacks upon the Material Realm. The Vampire Hunters of Moebius' army adapted to combat this new threat and became Demon hunters. By the time Raziel visited the Post-Blood Omen era, a century after the Pillars Collapse, the fortress had been abandoned for some time and was in a derelict state; with the Stronghold overrun by Demons the Demon Hunters had not made their base there. Design and Layout SR2-Map-Tsd1a.PNG|Time streaming chambers SR2-Map-Strong1a.PNG|Gathering room SR2-Map-Strong5a.PNG|Gathering room corridors & Font SR2-Map-Strong3a.PNG|Cloister SR2-Map-Strong8a.PNG|Cloister-Chapter antechamber SR2-Map-Strong2a.PNG|Chapter House SR2-Map-Strong10a.PNG|Balcony corridors SR2-Map-Strong9a.PNG|Chapter-Sanctuary corridor SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Overhead-EraA.png|Sanctuary SR2-Map-Strong6a.PNG|Sanctuary entrance antechamber SR2-Map-Strong7a.PNG|Docks SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-03.png|Chapter House layout (SR2) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-02.png|Chapter House layout (SR2) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Sanctuary layout (SR2) Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Overhead.PNG|Sanctuary layout in game (Defiance) The Sarafan stronghold is one of the more complicated structures seen within the Legacy of Kain series, with many interconnecting and revisited areas; and many different routes through it. Despite featuring in some form in four titles in the series, the only official reference to the layout of the stronghold is presented in the Soul Reaver 2 World map which depicts the area simply as a rectangular structure on the southern banks of the Great Southern Lake next to a circular area to the east which represents the Time-streaming chambers. Soul Reaver 2 - Map of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Soul Reaver 2 - Map of Nosgoth at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) In term of in-game design and layout, the main features and orientation of the stronghold and its internal areas are often inconsistent between titles, though highly reminiscent of those seen previously. The (almost) definitive Legacy of Kain maps thread at the Eidos Forums (by Shrykull/Bazielim) The stronghold was first playable in Soul Reaver 2, where some areas (such as the Circle's gathering-room and adjacent corridors) seem to be particularly faithful to sections seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Legacy of Kain: Defiance revisited the stronghold, with many areas appearing to be the same rooms as seen in Soul Reaver 2 but with minor changes (having incredibly similar layouts, design features and identical names); however this possibility was ruled out by their clashing locations within the stronghold - notably the Chapter House, Cloister and Sanctuary chambers appear to recur between Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance, but cannot fit together as such in terms of layout. Further to this, other orientation information (from the directions to external landmarks such as the Pillars) may suggest that the areas visited in Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance are distinct, with no recurring areas (despite the naming conventions and room design/layouts) - effectively suggesting that the stronghold is comprised of two similar (largely symmetrical) 'wings' with Soul Reaver 2 taking place inside the west wing and Defiance inside a similar eastern wing; this would solve the inconsistent directions; by rotating the maps, placing the tower at the center and matching the Pillars direction (with the time-streaming chambers and circle's gathering room close by or directly beneath) - but would ultimately mean that the stronghold has two Sanctuary rooms, two Cloisters and two Chapter Houses . Soul Reaver 2 Areas Time-Streaming chambers SR2-TimeChambers-Front-Features.PNG SR2-TimeChambers-Back-Features.PNG SR2-TimeChambers-Down-Features.PNG Featured briefly at the finale of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and throughout Soul Reaver 2. Two of Moebius's devices positioned on opposite sides of the gathering room which allowed the user to be transported in Time. •'Connections' *Circle's gathering-room ("Strong1") Circle's Gathering Room SR2-SarStronghold-GuardiansMeetingRoom.png|Circle's Gathering room BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-058.png|Early history SR2-Stronghold-Strong01-EraA.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong01-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-048.png|Early History SR2-Stronghold-GatheringRoom-MidBasin-EraA.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-GatheringRoom-MidBasin-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era Features in ''Blood Omen'' and Soul Reaver 2 . Room adjoining Moebius' Time-streaming chambers; where the circle meet and observe the Sarafan troop movements in Nosgoth's early history. During Vorador's legendary attack six of the Pillar Guardians were killed in this room and later eras feature murals depicting the fallen guardians and their killer. •'Connections' *Gathering Room Corridors ("Strong5"), First and Second Time-streaming chambers ("Strong1" and "TSD1A") Gathering Room corridors BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-071.png|First Corridor in Early history (BO1) (room not present in SR2 early history) SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraA-Corridor1.PNG|First Corridor in Pre-Blood Omen era (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraB-Corridor1.PNG|First Corridor in Post-Blood Omen era (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraC-Corridor2.PNG|Second Corridor in Early history (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraA-Corridor2.PNG|Second Corridor in Pre-Blood Omen era (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraB-Corridor2.PNG|Second Corridor in Post-Blood Omen era (SR2) A set of two corridors comprising an 'L'-shape that linked the Circle's gathering-room with the rest of the stronghold through the Sanctuary Entrance and Font Antechambers. The corridors appeared briefly in cutscenes depicting the Slaughter of the Circle in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and were a playable location Soul Reaver 2, maintaining much of the same layout and presentation. The first corridor of the two (which adjoins the gathering room) cannot be accessed in the early history era of Soul Reaver 2. •'Connections' *Circle's gathering-room ("Strong1"), Font antechamber ("Strong5"), Sanctuary Entrance antechamber ("Strong6") Font Antechamber SR2-Stronghold-ReaverAntechamber-EraC.PNG|Font Antechamber in Early history SR2-Stronghold-ReaverAntechamber-EraA.PNG|Font Antechamber in Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-ReaverAntechamber-EraB.PNG|Font Antechamber in Post-Blood Omen era A small square antechamber with a font at its center, situated off the side door of the gathering room corridor and leading into the Cloister area. The chamber was notably where Raziel discovered the Reaver in Nosgoth's early history. •'Connections' *Cloister ("Strong3"), Gathering Room Corridors ("Strong5") Cloister (Courtyard) SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardWide.JPG|Cloister environs SR2-Stronghold-Strong03-EraC.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardClose.JPG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong03-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Courtyard-EastWall-Material-EraC.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Courtyard-EastWall-Material-EraA.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Courtyard-EastWall-Material-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardToSanctuaryCorridor-EraC.PNG|Sanctuary corridor: Early history era SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardToSanctuaryCorridor-EraA.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardToSanctuaryCorridor-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era A large open air courtyard with several distinctive statues, this was the location where Raziel murdered the Sarafan warrior inquisitors Melchiah and Zephon in Nosgoth's early history, the area was also seen in the ''Pre'' and ''Post-Blood Omen eras'' in Soul Reaver 2. •'Connections' *Cloister-Chapter House Antechamber ("Strong8"), Gathering Room corridors ("Strong5"), Sanctuary ("Strong4") Cloister-Chapter House Antechamber SR2-Stronghold-Strong08-EraC.PNG|Broken Antechamber in Early history SR2-Stronghold-Strong08-EraA.PNG|Antechamber in Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Strong08-EraB.PNG|Antechamber in Post-Blood Omen era A small square antechamber between situated directly between the Chapter House and Cloister areas of the stronghold and connected to both. The room cannot be accessed in Nosgoth's early history and though present under Debug menus, does not load correctly. •'Connections' *Chapter House ("Strong2"), Cloister ("Strong3") Chapter House (Sarafan Memorial Chapel) SR2-OuroborosRoomClose.JPG|Chapter House environs SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Wide-EraC.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Wide-EraA.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Wide-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Down-EraC-Material.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Down-EraA-Material.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Down-EraB-Material.PNG|Post-BO era Octagonal room which bears a prominent 'Ouroboros' floor symbol in all appearances. The Chapter House was the location where the Wraith Raziel met and killed his former Human (Sarafan warrior inquisitor) self in Nosgoth's early history, leading to the Reaver's attempt to consume him and the subsequent ignition of the Third paradox and fourth timeline by Kain. By the Pre-Blood Omen era the walls of the Chapter House were decorated with images of the fallen Sarafan Warrior Inquisitors and a statue of the human Raziel. •'Connections' *Chapter House Entrance corridors ("Strong9"), Cloister-Chapter House Antechamber ("Strong8"), Corridor to Balcony ("Strong10") The Balcony SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor1-EraA.PNG|First part of Balcony corridors in Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor2-EraA.PNG|Second part of Balcony corridors in Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-EraA.PNG|Balcony in Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor1-EraB.PNG|Broken Balcony corridor in Post-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor1-EraC.PNG|Broken Balcony corridor in Early history A high balcony off the side of the stronghold, overlooking the 'internal' Lake area and connected to the upper level of the Chapter House by a small 'Z' shaped corridor. The balcony was notably used by Raziel to leave the stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era but neither the balcony, corridor or internal lake were seen in other areas and were not present in Debug menus, (though the first part of the corridor was partially loaded along with the chapter house). •'Connections' *Chapter House ("Strong2"), 'Inner' Great Southern Lake ("Lake3") Chapter House entrance corridors SR2-Stronghold-SancToChapterCorridor-EraC.PNG|Chapter House Entrance in Early history (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-SancToChapterCorridor-EraA.PNG|Chapter House Entrance in Pre-Blood Omen era (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-SancToChapterCorridor-EraB.PNG|Chapter House Entrance in Post-Blood Omen era (SR2) A corridor leading from side of the inner sanctum area of Sanctuary into the Chapter House. Single level and 'Z'-shaped, the corridor was playable in Soul Reaver 2. •'Connections' *Sanctuary ("Strong4"), Chapter House ("Strong2") Sanctuary (Sarafan Cathedral) SR2-Stronghold-ChapelClose.JPG|Sanctuary environs SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-TopFront.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-TopBack.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight-EraC.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-MidBack.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft-EraC.PNG|Early history era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-TopFront.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-TopBack.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight-EraA.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-MidBack.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft-EraA.PNG|Pre-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-TopFront.PNG|Post-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-TopBack.PNG|Post-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-MidBack.PNG|Post-BO era SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft-EraB.PNG|Post-BO era A large Cathedral-like area that was the site of the murder of the Sarafan warrior inquisitors Dumah, Rahab and (in the raised 'inner sanctum') Turel by the Wraith Raziel in Nosgoth's early history. Chapels dedicated to the Sarafan murder of Janos Audron and Kain's murder of William (complete with William's Soul Reaver blade) had been added to the 'inner sanctum' by the''Pre-Blood Omen era'' and in William's Chapel Kain persuaded Raziel to spare him, igniting the Second paradox and Third timeline (shortly after Raziel had unknowingly averted one by sparing Moebius). In the Post-Blood Omen era the inner sanctum would contain a statue of Moebius holding Vorador's head aloft commemorating the final victory of Moebius's mercenary army. Raziel would also meet the supposed martyred spirit of Moebius just outside Sanctuary. •'Connections' *Chapter House entrance corridors ("Strong9"), Corridor to Cloister ("Strong3"), Sanctuary Entrance Antechamber ("Strong6") Sanctuary Entrance antechamber SR2-Stronghold-Strong06-EraC.PNG|Sanctuary Entrance in Early history (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong06-EraA.PNG|Sanctuary Entrance in Pre-Blood Omen era (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong06-EraB.PNG|Sanctuary Entrance in Post-Blood Omen era (SR2) A small antechamber containing the main front entrance door to the Sanctuary area and a playable location in Soul Reaver 2. The room also contained doors leading to the Gathering Room Corridors and the Docks. •'Connections' *Sanctuary ("Strong4"), Docks ("Strong7"), Gathering Room Corridors ("Strong5") The Dock SR2-Stronghold-Strong07-EraC.PNG|Dock in Early history SR2-Stronghold-Strong07-EraA.PNG|Dock in Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Stronghold-Strong07-EraB.PNG|Dock in Post-Blood Omen era A Water-filled Dock area with walkways either side and dominated by the large light crystal opened stronghold entrance, which led out to the Great Southern Lake. The dock appeared to be for water-bound transport, although no ships or equipment were seen and the water themselves seem unconnected to other areas. The Dock was connected by a small 'Z' shaped corridor to the Sanctuary Entrance antechamber. •'Connections' *Sanctuary Entrance Antechamber ("Strong6"), 'Outer' Great Southern Lake ("Lake2") Defiance Areas Street Defiance-Stronghold-Street-BridgeTop.PNG Def-SarStronghold-ArchSymbols-LD-Stronghold.png A cobbled street area where Kain first entered the stronghold in Defiance. A small balcony led onto a second level bridge across the street leading to the Dungeon or Connector to Moebius's Chamber. •'Connections' *Connector ("Shold24a"), Dungeon ("Shold2a") Dungeon Defiance-Stronghold-Dungeon-Wide.PNG Torture room (Defiance).jpg Sarafan stronghold prison cell (Defiance).jpg A large dungeon area for the holding and torture of human prisoners. The Dungeon contained several cells and torture equipment. The main door led out to the bridge over the Street area, a breakable wall led into the Wall Cavity and the top level doorway led to the Dungeon passage (and onto Sanctuary). •'Connections' *Streets ("Shold1a"), Wall Cavity ("Shold3a"), Dungeon Passage ("Shold21a") Wall Cavity Defiance-Stronghold-WallCavity.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-WallCavity-Upper.png A partially Water-filled room behind a breakable wall in the dungeon containing an apparent sewer and several pipes. High wooden bridges led up to to the Main battlements. •'Connections' *Dungeon ("Shold2a"), Main Battlements ("Shold4a") Main Battlements Def-SStronghol-Battlements.jpg Defiance-Stronghold-MainBattlements-AboveWide.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-MainBattlements-AboveMid.PNG An open two tiered courtyard overlooking the side of the stronghold. The battlements area was encircled by upper level walkways which led from the upper Cloister to a statue of Malek holding his sword in a central chamber above the battlements. Lower doorways led through a grate into the Wall Cavity and through double-doors into the lower Cloister area. A significant doorway marked with Moebius's symbol was protected by a Blessed barrier and led into the Staircase and onto the Cistern beneath the stronghold. •'Connections' *Cloister ("Shold5a"), Wall Cavity ("Shold3a"), Staircase ("Shold23a") Cloister (Courtyard) Courtyard (Defiance).jpg Defiance-Stronghold-Cloister-MalekStatue&Doors.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Cloister-SDBWall-Material.PNG A large open air courtyard with distinctive statues, similar to identically named room from Soul Reaver 2 apart from the addition of a second level balcony. Another new feature was a statue of the Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor Malek in the middle of the chamber that was central to the puzzles involving Malek's Sword and Malek's Shield - doorways marked with these symbols were intially protected by barriers which would disintegrate when the items were returned to the statue. •'Connections' *Sanctuary Entrance ("Shold6a"), Small Drawbridge ("Shold11a"), Gatehouse1 ("Shold16a"/''"Shold17a"), Main Battlements ("Shold4a") Sanctuary Entrance An arrow-turreted 'Z' shaped corridor leading from the Cloister into the main front entrance to Sanctuary. •'Connections''' *Sanctuary ("Shold7a"). Cloister ("Shold5a") Sanctuary Sarafan stronghold (Defiance).jpg Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopFront.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopBack.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight.PNG A large Cathedral-like area, similar in design and purpose to its predecessor in Soul Reaver 2 although notably having a domed roof and second level balconies. Location of the Balance fragment of the Balance Emblem in the raised choir and relic room containing Malek's Shield off the balconies. •'Connections' * Chapter House Entrance ("Shold8a"), Sanctuary Entrance ("Shold6a"), Relic Room ("Shold15a"), Dungeon Passage ("Shold21a") Chapter House Entrance A double-level arrow turreted 'Z'-shaped corridor leading between Sanctuary and the Chapter House. •'Connections' Chapter House ("Shold8a"), Sanctuary ("Shold7a"). Chapter House Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Wide.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-SmallBattlementsDoor.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-SanctuaryDoor.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-FakeDoor.PNG Defiance-Texture-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-WallMural.png Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Down.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Down-Spectral.PNG An Octagonal room featured which bears a prominent 'Ouroboros' floor symbol and appears similar in design and purpose to its Soul Reaver 2 predecessor. The Chapter House features a door unlocked by the Falcon Insignia, which led onto the upper levels of the Stronghold. •'Connections' *Chapter House Entrance ("Shold8a"), Small Battlements ("Shold9a") Small Battlements Defiance-Stronghold-SmallBattlements.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-SmallBattlements-SideTowers.png Defiance-Stronghold-Tower&SmallBattlements.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterRoof.PNG A smaller square courtyard battlement area off the Chapter House overlooking the side of the Stronghold. The small battlements had low second level walkways around two sides of the courtyard leading to a small round bastion area which offered views of the tower, chapter house roof and a nearby inaccessible wing of the stronghold. The area was dominated by the large round Training fortification which could be entered through a second level grate. •'Connections' *Chapter House ("Shold8a"), Training ("Shold10a") Training Defiance-Stronghold-Training-Wide.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Training-Low.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Training-Dome.PNG Def-Stronghold-Training-Horses.png A circular chamber containing several Dummies apparently used for training Sarafan troops (as well as Kain's own combat training). The training area contained a small upper level walkway which led around the top of the chamber leading through a grate out to the Small Battlements and a lower level doorway which led to the Small Drawbridge area. •'Connections' *Small Battlements ("Shold9a"), Small Drawbridge ("Shold11a") Small Drawbridge Defiance-Stronghold-SmallDrawbridge-Gatehouse.png Defiance-Stronghold-SmallDrawbridge.PNG A partially water filled moat-like area between the Training area and the Cloister, crossed by a drawbridge from a small gatehouse. The drawbridge could be lowered from a second level chamber inside the small gatehouse. •'Connections' *Cloister ("Shold5a"), Training ("Shold10a") Staircase Defiance-Stronghold-Staircase-Upper.png Defiance-Stronghold-Staircase.PNG A large partially ruined spiraling staircase leading down from Moebius's door in the Main Battlements into the cavernous areas beneath the stronghold. The bottom of the Staircase led into the Cistern cavern. •'Connections' *Main Battlements ("Shold4a"), Cistern ("Shold13a") Cistern Catacombs (Sarafan Stronghold).jpg Defiance-Stronghold-Cistern-Back.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Cistern-Boat.PNG A large water filled cavern-like area at the bottom of the staircase and beneath the main stronghold, which led into Moebius's chamber. •'Connections' *Staircase ("Shold23a"), Moebius's Chamber ("Shold14a") Moebius' Chamber Defiance-Stronghold-MoeChamber.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-MoeChamber-WoFSacrifice.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-MoeChamber-Falcon.PNG A Cavern underneath the stronghold apparently used by Moebius to communicate with the Elder God through a block partially submerged in a small pool of water and marked with an infinity sigil. The chamber contained several symbolic references to the Elder god (including apparent sacrifices on Wheel of Fate style plinths). The chamber was where Kain initially found the Falcon Insignia and was entered from the Cistern, with the Falcon doorway leading up the Connector back to the upper level bridge of the Street area. •'Connections' *Cistern ("Shold13a"), Connector ("Shold22a") Connector A small rocky corridor with a scaleable wall leading from the back of Moebius's Chamber upto the Street area. •'Connections' *Moebius's Chamber ("Shold14a"), Streets ("Shold1a") Dungeon Passage Defiance-Stronghold-Dungeon_Passage-Bottom.png Defiance-Stronghold-DungeonPassage-Mid.png Defiance-Stronghold-DungeonPassage.png|Dungeon Passage environs A extension to the top levels of the Dungeon, consisting of a long corridor flanked on both sides by various prison cells, gently sloping upwards to a scaleable wall leading up to Sanctuary. •'Connections' *Dungeon ("Shold2a"), Sanctuary ("Shold7a") Relic Room A small chamber off the second-level balconies of Sanctuary containing several paintings and artifacts, including a statue which revolved to reveal Malek's Shield. •'Connections' *Sanctuary ("Shold7a") Gatehouse 1 Defiance-Stronghold-Gatehouse1-Stairs.png Defiance-Stronghold-Gatehouse1-FlameRoom.png Defiance-Stronghold-Gatehouse1.png Defiance-Stronghold-Gatehouse1-FragmentRoom.PNG A stairwell leading away from the Malek's Shield door in the Cloister led to the first of two fortified gatehouses, consisting of a small gatehouse leading out to the high bridge area, with a hidden side chapel containing the Flame fragment of the Balance Emblem. •'Connections' *Cloister ("Shold5a"), Bridge ("Shold18a") Bridge Stronghold (Defiance).jpg Defiance-Stronghold-Bridge&Gatehouses.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Bridge-Gatehouse-Wide.PNG Def-SStronghold-ExternalBridge-ILemay.jpg|The Gatehouse Bridge area in Isabelle Lemay's profile Defiance-ILemay-Gatehouse2.jpg|The Gatehouse area in Isabelle Lemay's portfolio Defiance-ILemay-Gatehouse-Spire.jpg|The Stronghold in Isabelle Lemay's portfolio A high bridge between the two fortified gatehouses overlooking the external stronghold and water far beneath. A large amount of Sarafan and related iconography could be observed in the masonry of the external stronghold including a dragon, presumably representative of the nearby Flame fragment of the Balance Emblem. •'Connections' *Gatehouse 1 ("Shold17a"/''"Shold16a"), Gatehouse 2 ("Shold18a") Gatehouse 2 Defiance-Stronghold-Gatehouse2-Upper.png Defiance-Stronghold-Gatehouse2.png The second gatehouse area led from Bridge and onto the lower tower area. By passing through and lowering the drawbridges, Kain could gain the Decorative Sword in the second gatehouse using it to open a passage to the Flame fragment of the Balance Emblem in the first gatehouse, which allowed him to ascend to the upper tower. •'Connections''' *Bridge ("Shold18a"), Lower and Upper Tower ("Shold19a" and "Shold20a") Lower Tower Sarafan insignia (Defiance).jpg|The Lower Tower Defiance-Stronghold-LowerTower-Complete.png A large round tower at one end of the stronghold, the tower could be observed from the Small Battlements area and could be reached from the second gatehouse in the Gatehouses/Bridge area. The Lower Tower area comprised of a large open room with a central Sarafan symbol on the floor flanked by two pillars topped with braziers. Once Kain had gained the Flame fragment of the Balance Emblem, he could use it to light the braziers and use several Telekinetic switches to summon some makeshift stairs to reach the upper levels of the tower. •'Connections' *Gatehouse 2 ("Shold18a"), Upper Tower ("Shold20a") Upper Tower The Tower (Sarafan Stronghold).jpg|The tower viewed from the Small battlements Defiance-Stronghold-UpperTower-Passage.png Defiance-Stronghold-UpperTower.PNG|Upper Tower Defiance-Stronghold-UpperTower-Chamber.png Defiance-Stronghold-UpperTower-Balcony.png Defiance-Stronghold-UpperTower-Balcony-PillarsVista.png The upper levels of the tower comprised a small passageway which led into the lavish upper tower, apparently once used as a 'council chamber' of sorts for the seven Sarafan warrior inquisitors, where Kain confronted Moebius from the second time. A balcony provided a vista looking towards the Pillars of Nosgoth. •'Connections' *Lower Tower ("Shold19a"), Balcony and Vista to the Pillars of Nosgoth (Defiance). ("Pillars10") Era Comparison BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-058.png|Early history era - Circle's gathering-room and Time-streaming chambers (BO1) (not present in SR2) BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-048.png|Circle's gathering-room (BO1) SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Wide-EraC.PNG|Chapter House (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Down-EraC-Material.PNG|Chapter House (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong03-EraC.PNG|Cloister (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Courtyard-EastWall-Material-EraC.PNG|Cloister (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-TopFront.PNG|Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-TopBack.PNG|Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-MidBack.PNG|Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-071.png|First Gathering room corridor (BO1) (not present in SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraC-Corridor2.PNG|Second Gathering room corridor (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong06-EraC.PNG|Sanctuary entrance antechamber (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong07-EraC.PNG|Dock area SR2-Stronghold-Strong08-EraC.PNG|Cloister-Chapter House antechamber; Location broken - only present in files (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-ReaverAntechamber-EraC.PNG|Font Antechamber (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardToSanctuaryCorridor-EraC.PNG|Cloister-Sanctuary Corridor SR2-Stronghold-SancToChapterCorridor-EraC.PNG|Chapter House entrance Corridor SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor1-EraC.PNG|First Balcony corridors Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|Second Balcony corridors; Location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|Balcony; Location not present (SR2) Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|External Balcony and Lake; location not present SR2-Stronghold-DockEntrance-Lake-EraC.PNG|External Dock Entrance and Lake SR2-Stronghold-Lake-DockEntrance-EraC.png|External Dock Entrance and Lake Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|Late 'Early history' era (Defiance) - location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Wide.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-Down.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Cloister.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Cloister-SDBWall-Material.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopFront.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopBack.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-MidBack.PNG Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Stronghold-SanctuaryEntranceChamber.PNG|(same room as Cloister-Sanctuary Corridor) Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Stronghold-SanctuaryEntranceChamber.PNG|(same room as Sanctuary Entrance) Defiance-Stronghold-ChapterHouseEntranceChamber.PNG Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|Location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present SR2-Stronghold-Strong01-EraA.PNG|Pre-Blood Omen era (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-GatheringRoom-MidBasin-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Wide-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Down-EraA-Material.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong03-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Courtyard-EastWall-Material-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-TopFront.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-TopBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-MidBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraA-Corridor1.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraA-Corridor2.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong06-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong07-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong08-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-ReaverAntechamber-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardToSanctuaryCorridor-EraA.PNG|Cloister-Sanctuary Corridor SR2-Stronghold-SancToChapterCorridor-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor1-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor2-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-BalconyEntrance-Lake.PNG|External Balcony and Lake SR2-Stronghold-DockEntrance-Lake-EraA.PNG|External Dock Entrance and Lake SR2-Stronghold-Lake-DockEntrance-EraA.png|External Dock Entrance and Lake SR2-Stronghold-Strong01-EraB.PNG|Post-Blood Omen era (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-GatheringRoom-MidBasin-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Wide-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong02-Down-EraB-Material.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong03-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Courtyard-EastWall-Material-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-TopFront.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-TopBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-MidBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraB-Corridor1.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong05-EraB-Corridor2.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong06-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong07-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong08-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-ReaverAntechamber-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-CourtyardToSanctuaryCorridor-EraB.PNG|Cloister-Sanctuary Corridor SR2-Stronghold-SancToChapterCorridor-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong10-Corridor1-EraB.PNG Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|Location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|Location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|External Balcony and Lake; location not present SR2-Stronghold-DockEntrance-Lake-EraB.PNG|External Dock Entrance and Lake SR2-Stronghold-Lake-DockEntrance-EraB.png|External Dock Entrance and Lake Maps Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present SR2-Map-Strong5c.PNG SR2-Map-Strong3c.PNG SR2-Map-Strong8c.PNG SR2-Map-Strong2c.PNG Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present SR2-Map-Strong9c.PNG Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|image not available SR2-Map-Strong6c.PNG SR2-Map-Strong7c.PNG SR2-Map-Tsd1a.PNG|Time streaming chambers SR2-Map-Strong1a.PNG|Gathering room SR2-Map-Strong5a.PNG|Gathering room corridors & Font SR2-Map-Strong3a.PNG|Cloister SR2-Map-Strong8a.PNG|Cloister-Chapter antechamber SR2-Map-Strong2a.PNG|Chapter House SR2-Map-Strong10a.PNG|Balcony corridors SR2-Map-Strong9a.PNG|Chapter-Sanctuary corridor SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Overhead-EraA.png|Sanctuary SR2-Map-Strong6a.PNG|Sanctuary entrance antechamber SR2-Map-Strong7a.PNG|Docks Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|image not available SR2-Map-Strong1b.PNG SR2-Map-Strong5b.PNG SR2-Map-Strong3b.PNG SR2-Map-Strong8b.PNG SR2-Map-Strong2b.PNG Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|location not present SR2-Map-Strong9b.PNG Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png|image not available SR2-Map-Strong6b.PNG SR2-Map-Strong7b.PNG Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-Street.jpg|Defiance areas - Street Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-Dungeon.jpg|Dungeon Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-WallCavity.jpg|Wall Cavity Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-MainBattlements.jpg|Main Battlements Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-Cloister.jpg|Cloister Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-Sanctuary.jpg|Sanctuary Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-ChapterHouse.jpg|Chapter House Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-SmallBattlements.jpg|Small Battlements Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-TrainingArea-Upper.jpg|Upper Training Area Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-TrainingArea-Lower.jpg|Lower Training Area Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-SmallDrawbridge.jpg|Small Drawbridge Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-Cistern.jpg|Cistern Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-MoebiusChamber.jpg|Moebius's Chamber Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-RelicRoom.jpg|Sanctuary-Relic Room Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-Gatehouse1.jpg|Cloister-Gatehouse 1 Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-BridgeGatehouse2.jpg|Bridge/Gatehouse 2 Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-LowerTower.jpg|Lower Tower Defiance-Prima-Map-Stronghold-UpperTower.jpg|Upper Tower Background As with other recurring areas, The design of the initial Stronghold areas was heavily influenced by the appearance of the rooms seen at the Slaughter of the Circle in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Art Director Daniel Cabuco elaborated: Pillars of Nosgoth areas at DCabDesign (by Bazielim), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco)}} The architecture of the Stronghold was also greatly influenced by medieval French architecture in the real world: Nosgoth architecture at DCabDesign (by Lexy), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco)}} Real-world inspirations for the Sarafan brotherhood itself includes the Roman Military, Crusades, Knights Templar, Spanish Inquisition and the Knights of Malta;Legacy of Kain Wiki:Spectraljin.com archives with the visual upgrade from Roman- to Crusader-style uniform used to suggest the passage of time after ''Soul Reaver 2. The symbol of the Sarafan appears to have been inspired by the 'Spirit of Light' sculpture atop the Niagara Mohawk Building in Syracuse, New York, I found a REAL Sarafan temple! at the Eidos Forums (by Ber) and may be related to the Sarafan's alternate title the "Angels of the Light". In the early stages of Defiance development, it was initially planned that the title would flow directly on from the end of Soul Reaver 2, with Raziel also beginning the game in the Sarafan stronghold. Answers to questions from the Defiance team at Eidos Forums (Chris @ Crystal), question #16 (by Chris Bruno) In the retail game the Stronghold area is only usually accessible to Kain - though Raziel could be substituted in through the use of Debug menus, his unique abilites could not be utilized properly (often resulting in the game crashing) and it appears that any Raziel-specific features (including Spectral Realm-morphing effects) were removed from the area before release. Defiance-ILemay-Gatehouse-ScalableWall.jpg Defiance-ILemay-Stronghold-Bridge.jpg Concept artwork by Kory Heinzen featured in Bonus materials and developmental images in the portfolio of artist Isabelle Lemay suggest that a number of platforms in the lower levels of the Bridge area were initially intended to be reached by a scalable wall Legacy of Kain: Defiance at Isabelle Lemay's portfolio (by Isabelle Lemay) but both wall and platforms are missing in game, with possibly the only remnant of this concept being the elongated glide distance permitted over the area - as the area is surrounded by Water, any attempt to leave the central bridge will result in the death of the protagonist or the game crashing. Notes *The Stronghold is not named (or playable) in its brief appearances in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain or Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, but is repeatedly named as the "Sarafan Stronghold" or simply "stronghold" in a variety of Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance sources; including dialogue, stage directions, Prima guides and Bonus materials. Other terms used to refer to the stronghold include: "Stronghold of the Sarafan Priesthood", "Moebius's Keep", "accursed stronghold", "nightmare stronghold", "the fortress", "loathsome fortress", "Sarafan fortress", "Sanctuary of my enemy" and "fortress of the Sarafan brotherhood". In Debug menus and game files, the structure is generally abbreviated as "Strong", although Defiance game files also use the abbreviation "Shold". *Some of the most significant rooms of the stronghold in Soul Reaver 2 are given titles in a variety of sources. The "Sanctuary" area and its "inner sanctum" and "William's chapel" sub-rooms are directly spoken in Soul Reaver 2, whilst stage directions and bonus materials give titles to Sanctuary, the "Relic Hall"(in place of the inner sanctum), William's chapel, the "Chapter House", "Cloister" and the "Circle's gathering-room". Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 lists these as the "Sarafan Cathedral" and its associated "inner sanctum" and "William's crypt", "Sarafan Memorial Chapel", "Cathedral Courtyard" and simply lists the gathering room as "the room where your adventures began". *Debug menus in Soul Reaver 2 label the Sarafan Stronghold as "Stronghold" and both the debug menu and game files numbers the areas as "Strong1" - the Circle's gathering-room and Time-streaming chamber, "Strong2" - the Chapter House, "Strong3" - the Cloister, "Strong4" - the Sanctuary Cathedral, "Strong5" - Gathering room entrance corridors, "Strong6" - the Sanctuary entrance antechamber, "Strong7" - the Dock area, "Strong8" - the Chapter House entrance antechamber and "Strong10" - the balcony entrance corridor above the Chapter House. Each room is given a separate entry for each era, with room names amended to "StrongB" to denote the Post-Blood Omen era and "StrongC" for Nosgoth's early history. Because of the way the game is put together, certain rooms exist only in certain eras, as they are visited in game. As such, "Strong10" is only present in the Pre-Blood Omen era and "Strong1" is not present in the early history era, whilst "Strong8" is present in all eras but loads as a broken (and unused) room in the early history era. "Strong9" is present in game files (which suggest a very small generic room) and debug menu, but crashes if loaded, debug options suggest it relates to the Sanctuary-Chapter House Corridor. The antechamber containing the Reaver is not numbered in the debug menu, where it is counted under "Strong5" with the gathering room corridors. *Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance goes into great detail about the individual rooms of the stronghold, giving each a name and a map. Similar rooms are identified again as the "Chapter House", "Cloister" and "Sanctuary" respectively. The other rooms in the Stronghold are listed as: "Street(s)", "Dungeon", "Wall Cavity", "Main Battlements", "Santuary Entrance", "Chapter House Entrance", "Small Battlements", "Training Area", "Small Drawbridge", "Cistern", "Moebius' Chamber", "Connector", "Dungeon Passage", "Relic Room", "Gate House 1", "Bridge/Gate House 2", "Lower Tower" and "Upper Tower". Legacy of Kain: Defiance scripts rarely directly note locations within the stronghold, though stage directions note the "Dungeon", "Chapel" (within Sanctuary), "Courtyard" (Cloister), "Tower" and "Moebius's hidden chamber". *''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' game files and Debug menus list the Stronghold rooms as "Shold1a" (Street), "Shold2a" (Dungeon), "Shold3a" (Wall Cavity), "Shold4a" (Main Battlements), "Shold5a" (Cloister), "Shold6a" (Sanctuary Entrance), "Shold7a" (Sanctuary), "Shold8a" (Chapter House), "Shold9a" (Small Battlements), "Shold10a" (Training), "Shold11a" (Small Drawbridge), "Shold12a" (Staircase Top), "Shold13a" (Cistern), "Shold14a" (Moebius's Chamber), "Shold15a" (Relic Room), "Shold16a" (Gatehouse 1 Stairway), "Shold17a" (Gatehouse 1), "Shold18a" (Bridge and Gatehouse 2), "Shold19a" (Lower Tower), "Shold20a" (Upper Tower), "Shold21a" (Chapter House Entrance), "Shold22a" (Dungeon Passage), "Shold23a" (Staircase Bottom) and "Shold24a" (Connector). Debug menus in Legacy of Kain: Defiance also label the area units as "Strong1", "Strong2", "Strong4". "Strong8", "Strong24", "Strong32", "Strong53" and "Strong100", though it is unclear which units relate to which areas as all crash the game when loaded. *The exact age of the stronghold is not discussed in the series, but many instances of Sarafan symbols and iconography within the masonry of the structure may imply that it was purpose built for the faction in Nosgoth's early history. The Stronghold's proximity to Soul Reaver 2's Light Forge and Spirit forges may also suggest that the stronghold was deliberately built on or around the older forge structures. *Of the six guardians killed by Vorador in the Circle's gathering-room of Sarafan Stronghold, only four of them were shown in the cutscene in Blood Omen. Developers comments indicate that this cutscene was simply "an edited montage" of the Slaughter of the Circle and Vorador had indeed killed six guardians. Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow) *The Sarafan Stronghold seems largely uninhabited by Spectral-fauna in its working life, with Sluagh only seen in appreciable numbers in the Post-Blood Omen era, after the ruin of the fortress. It is unclear if this is plot-related as in most of its appearances (notably in Legacy of Kain: Defiance and Soul Reaver 2's early history era) the protagonist is not intended to access the Spectral realm. In a similar manner, ordinary Sarafan enemy troops are surprisingly rare in the stronghold in the early history era as this is section of the game is dominated by the Sarafan warrior inquisitors boss encounters. *The fate of the Sarafan Stronghold in the First timeline is unclear; without Kain's murder of William, Moebius's mercenary army is presumably never formed, thus it never inhabits the Stronghold. It could be that in this timeline (seen at the start of ''Blood Omen''), the fortress is abandoned after Nosgoth's early history. *When Kain infiltrates the Stronghold in Defiance he comments that the Stronghold has been "deemed impossible for any ''man to penetrate" - throughout the series, the Stronghold has been shown to be infiltrated whilst in use on at least three separate occasions and none of the characters to achieve it have been Human. Furthermore, Kain's comment is noticeably similar to the speech Raziel gives before he infiltrates the City in [[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver|''Soul Reaver]], where he notes that the architects of the City "hadn't considered a breach by a creature such as myself". *The Stronghold can be considered to make brief appearances in the Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic, with the battle between the human Sarafan and wraith Raziel - which takes place in the Stronghold's Chapter House - illustrated in the comic along with its aftermath. In addition, the framing story of the comic appears to take place nearby the stronghold and its events presumably lead directly into the opening of Legacy of Kain: Defiance - with Kain turning into Bat Form and reciting Defiance's opening lines. *During gameplay in the stronghold, the eponymous Sarafan stronghold musical track plays in both Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance. Gallery Murals and Textures SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianBalance.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianEnergy.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianMindDimension.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianNature.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianStates.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-InquisitorDumah.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-EraB-InquisitorDumah.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-InquisitorMelchiah.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-EraB-InquisitorMelchiah.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-InquisitorRahab.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-EraB-InquisitorRahab.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-InquisitorTurel.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-EraB-InquisitorTurel.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-InquisitorZephon.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-EraB-InquisitorZephon.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-EraC-InquisitorBlank.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-JanosAudron.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-SarafanStabbingVampire.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-ReaverConvergence.png SR2-Texture-TimeChambers-Door-Runes.png SR2-Texture-SarafanStronghold-WendlerMonument.png SR2-Texture-SarafanStronghold-RequiescatInPace.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-Sarcophagus.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-OuroborosMaterial.png Texture-Mural-SarafanStronghold-OuroborosSpectral.png Defiance-Texture-SarafanStronghold-CrimeEtChatiment.png Defiance-Texture-SarafanStronghold-Malek.png Defiance-Texture-SarafanStronghold-Stronghold.png Defiance-Texture-Stronghold-ChapterHouse-WallMural.png Defiance-Texture-Stronghold-SarafanBanner.png Defiance-Texture-Pillars-VistaStronghold.png Defiance-Texture-SarafanStronghold-Vista.png Defiance-Texture-Sealed-Moebius.png Defiance-Texture-Sealed-MalekSword.png Defiance-Texture-Sealed-MalekShield.png Defiance-Texture-Sealed-DecorativeSword.png Defiance-Texture-Stronghold-ScotDragonShield.png Defiance-Texture-Stronghold-FalconInsigniaLock.png Defiance-Textures-Stronghold-Training-Horses.png Defiance-Texture-ChapterHouse-Ouroboros.png Concepts and Bonus materials SR2-Environment-StrongholdConcept.jpg|Stronghold concept art (SR2) File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-02.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-03.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-04.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-05.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-06.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-07.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-08.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-09.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-10.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-11.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-12.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-13.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-14.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-02.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-03.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-04.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-05.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-06.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-07.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-08.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-09.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-10.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-11.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-12.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-13.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-14.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-15.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-16.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (Defiance). Defiance-ILemay-Gatehouse-Spire.jpg|Early Stronghold Bridge area imagery from Isabelle Lemay's portfolio (Defiance) Def-SStronghold-ExternalBridge-ILemay.jpg|Early Stronghold Bridge area imagery from Isabelle Lemay's portfolio (Defiance) Defiance-ILemay-Gatehouse-ScalableWall.jpg|Early Stronghold Bridge area imagery from Isabelle Lemay's portfolio (Defiance) Defiance-ILemay-Stronghold-Bridge.jpg|Early Stronghold Bridge area imagery from Isabelle Lemay's portfolio (Defiance) Defiance-ILemay-Gatehouse2.jpg|Early Stronghold Bridge area imagery from Isabelle Lemay's portfolio (Defiance) Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also * Soul Reaver 2 Bonus Material - The Stronghold at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Sarafan (Nosgoth's early history) *Moebius's mercenary army *Great Southern Lake *Time-streaming chambers *Circle's gathering-room *Chapter House *Cloister *Sanctuary (Sarafan Stronghold) *Sarafan Stronghold (track) References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Defiance areas Category:Defiance locations Category:Landmarks Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Locations Category:Nosgoth Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 areas Category:Soul Reaver 2 locations